Enemy of Thy Mother
by Galaxystar
Summary: Set in SM:SereEndy ScoutsGen Secretly leaving their home planets,5 young, royal spies make their way to earth to unravel the mysteries of a deadly prophecy.In it 5 unknown young men are foretold to bring the Silver Millenium to a brutal end...A story of M
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Hi ppl! Galaxystar is back with a new story. This one is set in the time of the Silver Millennium, and is rated are for later chapters which include adult situations. I hope that you enjoy my new story and that you'll help me out with some positive and constructive feedback in the form of a …review…(hint, hint)! I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own some characters, but not all characters…if you have seen some of the mentioned characters in the popular series called Sailor Moon, then I probably don't own them. If you wanna send me money so I can, please don't hesitate to do so! Love ya'll!**

**Enemy of Thy Mother**

Blood…soaked into the ground, poisoning the waters and causing the rivers to run deep with crimson bitterness. It seeped into the sky so that both night and day remained the same. For the inhabitants of the moon, there was little distinction between the two.

War…between the Earth and the Moon for control had everyone on teetering on the edge of insanity as they waited, day after day, with baited breath for news from the war front. With every passing second countless lives of brave men were lost on both sides, but each side was too blinded by the color of hatred and the scent of revenge to pull back.

Greed…not for money, but for power spurred on each group…and the Earthling Rebels increased in number; raising their own flag against that of their nurturing mother, the Moon.

Control…would soon have to be given up by one side…

…Or the galaxy was doomed to be destroyed…Forever…

0000000000

"Their forces are growing in number by the day Serenity, and with the number of hostages they have taken, Mars cannot bear to retaliate." King Pyroneous stated bluntly, his voice gruff from lack of sleep and the wearing of his nerves. "I—we…Mars may be forced to withdraw from this battle if the resistance continues to rise…" He was silenced when his wife, a woman of both elegant beauty and fierce temperament, placed a calming hand on his forearm. Out of habit, he ran his hand through her fiery mane of blood red hair, spun with gold and took and unsteady sip of wine from his jewel encrusted goblet. With his free hand he combed his fingers through his untidy, shaggy black hair before moving his large, rough hand over his similarly shaggy beard of the same color.

Finally the woman beside him spoke, her voice husky with the morning light. "That is why we must put a stop to the revolt now. We must crush them with a firm hand before they try to crush us!" Queen Raven's soft green eyes were wild as the words rushed from her mouth, as were her gestures; her hands waving this way and that as if she had caught the plague of madness. "They are testing us I tell you! Those mud brutes are pushing us to the limit to see if we crack, and I propose that we crack them first with a blow harder than they could ever imagine!"

"Your thirst for blood clouds your judgment My Dear Raven. Perhaps after you've a moments rest…" Queen Aqua was interrupted by the tired Queen's loud banging of her goblet.

"I am perfectly able to comprehend what is going on, thank you _my dear._ I was simply suggesting that we make the final step and rid the Alliance of this dreadful little rebellion." Queen Raven's scowl grew even darker when she realized that she had just made quite a mess with her wine.

Queen Aqua smiled slightly before replying. "You were suggesting that we simply end the rebellion by murdering thousands of innocent people, and there is nothing small about this rebellion." Her tiny voice filled the room, reverberating off of the walls and through the keyhole of the main entrance…

"Come now Aqua," Tyrone, the king of Jupiter admonished, his booming voice filling the room with sounds of false merriment, and his abundant belly shook with it. "You cannot honestly tell me that anyone of those earthlings is innocent. Whether they are but babes newly birthed from the womb, or old, toothless men as dull and smooth as a stone, they all bear the mark of heathens."

Aqua grit her teeth and tugged on a short lock of her light blue hair, trying to relieve her frustration. Her pale face was flushed as she worked furiously to control her raging battle with her temper, and she was failing miserably. "So you are proposing that we commit murder…multiple murders!"

"No, my sweet Aqua, you misunderstand me!" He amended hastily; "you make it sound as if we plan to annihilate their entire race. More and more innocent lives on both sides are being lost everyday!"

"And yet you don't have a problem with adding a few more names to an already unnecessarily long list?"

"Calm yourself Aqua, soothed the Queen of Jupiter's smoky voice, hear us out before you jump to conclusions. Her flaming red hair caught the sheen of the early sunlight, causing some of those sitting near her to wince at the unexpected brightness. "Yes, Jupiter agrees with Mars on the pretence that something must be done to do away with this uprising, and yes, we are not above the sacrificing of innocent lives. This would all be for the greater good!"

"For the greater good of whom Jasperia?" It was not Queen Aqua who spoke this time, but her husband, King Magnum. His cool and layered with ice, but his gaze was both hot and heavy as it rested upon the Amazon Queen. "Earth, whether any of you like it or not, is part of the Silver Alliance. Being that Earth is still considered a "fledgling planet" of sorts by most of the solar system, many of us, including myself and Aqua at times, are reluctant to grant them their much deserved independence. We have to be willing to work with their representatives and their government which we allowed them to install; otherwise we shall never have true peace."

"If you would only see matters from our perspective, Pyroneous interjected wearily while pinching the bridge of his slightly crooked nose, then perhaps we could come to a better understanding and even find some way to compromise…"

"I refuse to compromise the lives of innocents! Hate brings only destruction, not life! Ignorance evokes only hostility, and conceited superiority only brings about feelings of anger and despair." Magnolia, Queen of Venus, was now on her feet; her deep blue eyes shining with determination. She surveyed her fellow members of royalty carefully, making sure to choose her words with the utmost amount of patience and sensitivity while still telling the truth. Sweeping waist-length, golden blonde hair over one shoulder, Magnolia began to comb her fingers through the tangled mess that was in much need of a brush and comb. The many gold bracelets on her wrists jingled with her unhurried movements, and her pink, full lips were pursed in careful concentration.

When her husband, Solarus, could no longer stand his Queen's silence, he tugged none too gently on her wrist so that she focused on the rest of the occupants once more. Magnolia sweetly laid a small hand with brightly painted nails on her husband's dirty blonde head, twirling the short strands gently as she smiled.

"Well, she said, at least now I have succeeded in commanding your full attention."

Raven of Mars gave an undignified snort, which turned all eight pairs of eyes to her as she sat regally in her chair, her fingers firmly clasping around the elegant goblet. "If you start spouting words of poetry and love then I fear that I shall pour the remains of my delightful drink over your pretty golden hair."

"Be still my pet, Pyroneous spoke softly as he placed a soft kiss upon her brow, let Magnolia have her moment."

Queen Serenity, sole monarch of the Moon Kingdom and leader of the Silver Alliance, couldn't help the small grin that made its way to her face, successfully brightening her pale features. The crescent moon centered on her forehead was emitting a soft glow as she struggled to remain both sane and serious for only a few more minutes. Until now, Serenity had been silent for over an hour, perfectly content with having her closest friends and fellow confidants argue amongst themselves. She had just been doing her best not to fall asleep with her eyes open. Not that the beautiful moonlit monarch was irresponsible, oh good heavens no! She was simply at her wits end; but after nearly a week of no rest, even calm and level headed Serenity couldn't stay silent any longer.

"What are grinning at your Majesty?" Raven all but growled in the silver haired woman's direction. "You have been rather quiet these past few hours, is there any information you would like to share with us, because I, for one, am nearly at my wit's end!"

In response to that, Serenity's grin only grew wider until it nearly split her face in two. "As am I, my friend, but I have come to quite a realization."

"And?"

"And I have come to realize that you have never once been able to handle opposition, even since we were children. Whenever one does not concede to your wishes, you threaten to throw them out the nearest window, into the closest lake, or you simply promise to throw your drink upon their heads."

Serenity leaned forward as she spoke to her blushing friend, and consequently Raven sank slightly lower in her seat. Raven was unable to tell whether Queen Serenity was mocking her or reprimanding her.

"These methods are known as intimidation Your Majesties, and in the past, these tried and true methods have worked. We are, however, entering a new age. Perhaps the era of the Alliance is coming to an end, and perhaps, her eyes caught Raven's black ones, we should be ready and willing to embrace the change. She held up her hand to ward off her comrades indignant protests. "Let me speak, friends, and you shall understand. As much as I loathe admitting it, we are all feeling the weight of time, and yes, even you Magnolia. Though I pray that we share many more beautiful centuries together, we cannot overlook the fact that eventually we must relinquish the control of our kingdoms to our daughters.

King Solarus shook his head; his eyes were now wide and now devoid of his previous sleepiness. "No, Serenity! No! They are not ready; they are but children! How can you even entertain such a preposterous notion? You are tired is all, yes! We all must rest, and rest we shall. My friends, the Silver Alliance is not coming to an end, and all Earthlings be damned if they think that they have rights to our powers!"

Serenity sighed softly. You know it has been written so; the chosen ones will arise and their powers will give them strength, a greater strength than the Alliance has ever known. Once this happens, we can do nothing, and as it is we can do nothing but wait and pray that the words that are written on the Star Scroll are false. Once they come of age, whenever that may be, we will, more likely than not, be forced to relinquish total and complete control. We can oppose them if we wish, though it would only bring unnecessary destruction and pain to our side.

"What are you saying Serenity?" All mirth had gone from the King of Jupiter's eyes. "Are you saying that, when the time comes, our children may not have homes over which to rule?"

Magnolia growled darkly before bringing her golden goblet to her full, pink lips and finishing its contents.

Solarus growled back in response. "Bite your tongue Magnolia," he whispered harshly.

"I will do no such thing! Are you dense Tyrone, smooth and stupid as an old stone? Of course our daughters will have planets to rule, the cards have told me so!"

Magnum groaned loudly as he absently tugged on a lock of light purple hair, only to be elbowed in his stomach by Aqua. He ignored the slight twitch of pain that made its way from his belly to his head and spoke again. "The cards told you that? Did the cards also tell you that perhaps you are a few hands short of a full deck? If I were you, My Lady Queen, I'd stick to worshiping your Oracle of Apollo."

"Was that an insult?" Her red eyes blazed with the amount of heat only a Queen of Venus could muster.

"Well my lovely Queen of Venus, he sneered, it certainly wasn't a compliment now was it?"

"You can't counter a question with a question, fool!"

At this King Magnum blushed slightly before toasting the brightly colored Venusian with his drink. "Well said Magnolia. So what else did these…cards of your tell you?"

She closed her eyes and touched her fingers to her temples in mock concentration, causing her many bracelets to jingle lightly. "They tell me that if the Kings and Queens of the respected Silver Alliance do not slumber soon, a bloody brawl will break out in the Moon Palace's Conference Room. We must avoid this by any means possible."

Serenity smiled at her friend's antics before agreeing and quickly ushering everyone to their respective rooms, including herself, for some much needed sleep. As the couples and Serenity made their way to the door, they caught wind of some sort of struggle taking place outside the Conference doors; there were a few muffled grunts, a soft murmur that sounded like a strained curse, and finally what sounded like the patter of feet running down halls.

Shaking himself out of his sleepy stupor, Pyroneous rushed forward and threw open the large white doors just in time to see two rather large Parisian cats race around the corner of the corridor. "I do not know why you keep such wild creatures in the Palace Serenity."

Serenity stretched and stifled a yawn with her hand. "Because the girls love them, and so do I. Good night my friends and good night to you as well Pyro."

00000Late at Night within the Confines of the Palace00000

"Are you sure you can pull this off Ames?"

"If Mina can slip the potion to the guards without putting herself to sleep then we should be fine."

Raye grumbled under her breath as she checked the Night Fires (AN: Different form of a clock) once more. The Princess of Venus was late…and she was starting to worry. To take her mind off her friend's task, she focused in on the absence of her other friend, Serenity. "Ames, didn't you tell her only to pack a few necessities? Ordinary peasants don't often carry expensive articles with them, and too many belongings may give us away!" In a second of fleeting panic the fiery Princess of Mars had to choke back a scream of fear and anxiousness. Her thick, shiny black mane was styled in a simple and messy braid. Raye's tanned skin glowed in the light of the fires, and her eyes danced with a single silent worry…one that she kept secret from her friends since they had formed their dangerous plan of departure.

Ami, the Princess of Mercury, sighed gently. "I'm sure she'll be along in a moment Raye, and stop saying that Mina is poisoning the guards, because she is not. She's simply slipping them a potion which places them in a deep sleep for a period of four to five hours. It's not going to kill them so stop with the dramatic hysterics!" Her pale cheeks were flushed with the sudden onslaught of adrenaline and flowed through her body. She'd never done anything so…bold before, why, in the spirit of the "journey" as she'd deemed it, Princess Ami had even cut her hair. The change was nice and the relief from stubborn dark blue locks was immediate. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight, and the old, faded grey dress that she wore swished about her ankles as she paced.

Both girls were startled out of their reverie when they heard voices approach, three of them, and immediately dove for hiding places. Raye took solace behind a statue of the one of Serenity's many ancestors, and Ami behind the rather large Night Fire.

Time passed unbelievably slow…until the bodies belonging to voices entered the room, and the relief was swift and welcomed

Raye was the first to unveil her hiding spot. "My goodness! Why, you nearly scared poor Ami half to death!"

"Then why where you hiding as well Princess of Mars?" Lita questioned dryly. At eighteen Lita, the Princess of Jupiter, was the tallest of the five. Her hair, the color of sun-dried chestnuts was placed in a high ponytail. Like the Princess of Mars, Lita was known for having a temper, and a mouth on her as well. Her forest green eyes bored into Raye's own violet ones and she immediately realized that, like the rest of their friends including herself, Raye was frightened.

Raye shrugged and pretended to ignore the curious and skeptical stares from Lita's two blonde companions, Princess Mina of Venus, and Princess Serenity of the Moon.

They could pass for sisters, twins in fact, but if one took the time to look closer at the two young ladies, they would discover that all was not identical. Actually, Princess Mina's hair was really two shades lighter than Serenity's own honey-blonde hair. The same was true of their eyes. While Mina giant orbs were more of a robins-egg-blue, Serenity's were a deeper blue, and a constant window into her thoughts. They were, however, the same height and the dates of their births were only separated by a period of weeks. Each had a light, airy sense about them, but both could also be very serious.

Mina was a fan of poetry, and when she felt so inclined, she sometimes wrote a few of her own. Though she had enough for a whole book, she was reluctant to do anything about it. She believed that her work would not be good enough to sell, and that even if people did buy it, they would be buying a piece of her as well, a piece that she was not sure that she was quite ready to share just quite yet.

Serenity loved to garden, she loved to dive her small, elegant fingers into a patch of moist, thriving earth. She had her own private garden within the confines of the palace grounds, and before the conflicts with the Earthlings had begun she had spent much of her time there. She hoped that the people of earth kept gardens as well.

"Is it done Mina?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Of course. I could tell you that they are suckling on their thumbs like babies, but you are welcome to check for yourselves."

"We will take your word on that…uh, have you got all you need ladies? If so, we need to get moving, and be quick about it. Serenity, are you sure we need to take the trip to your mother's private chambers?"

Serenity blushed softly, and stammered, "Oh no, I, um, I got what I needed. Should we leave a note Amy? I do not want our parents to worry any more than necessary…"

"Already took care of that Moonie, Raye assured her as she gave an impatient tug on her long braid, now can we get moving?"

"Patience is a virtue Raye," Amy reprimanded her friend gently.

"I beg to differ!" She whispered back harshly.

"All plans have to be constructed and followed through with as much care as possible, now hush. Lita, were you able to locate enough edible provisions?"

"Yes, and if Cook wakes up before we leave she is going to skin me alive. Can we move on yet?" Lita too was growing impatient.

"In a moment!" Ami snapped back as she blew a stray piece of blue hair from her eyes.

"All of you have a simple shawl and a few gold coins? How about shoes, have you all got a pair of sturdy shoes?"

"Just where are we going to end up Ami?" Mina asked suspiciously. "I thought you knew how to work that evil machine, are you telling me that you do not know what you are doing?"

"Calm yourself Mina! Of course I know what I'm doing, but the Transporter does not always work correctly. I would not want us to be stranded somewhere without the proper provisions. If that were to happen and we were unprepared then our mission would be completed before it were even to begin! Understand now?"

"Perfectly, Raye grumbled dryly, now if you've finished with the "what ifs" and the questions can we get a move on? You know the sun rises early on the Moon."

"Yes, Serenity replied airily, but it is uncommon to awaken until the tolling of the first morning bell, which rings hours after the first light."

"Yes Serenity, Raye growled back, but not all of the Royals are used to such early light, and I doubt that they will still be sleeping after the first rays of the bright sun peek in through the tapestries."

"Exactly Raye, and if you have finished speaking to Serenity in such a condescending tone then feel free to follow us to the transport system."

"Yes, please do so, Mina added huffily, but I warn you Princess of Mars, if you carry that attitude with you across the Solar System and to Earth, we will leave you in one of those smelly swamps I've read about. One with leeches and mosquitoes and other icky creatures of that nature, and we will not come back to help you."

Serenity wanted to know what leeches and mosquitoes where, and what a swamp was, but Amy cut Mina's rather vivid description of the blood draining creatures short.

0000000000

One by one they crept out the door. Ami was in front, followed closely by Lita, then Mina, leaving the last two, Serena and Raye, to converse amongst themselves.

Serenity turned and when she did her features took on an ethereal glow as the light given off by the torches danced across her skin. He voice was calm and soothing, and without a hint to nervousness or anxiety. "Are you scared Raye?"

"Of course not Moonie! Something as small as this is going to scare the Princess of Mars! We will figure out all we need to know, rummage through some important old documents, filch a few and be on our merry way in a matter of days."

"I do not think that you really believe that it is quite that simple. I'm scared Raye, and I'm glad that we are all going together, and if you ever get scared, you can tell me, I promise not to tell one single soul."

Raye smiled lightly at her words, and when Serenity silently slipped her hand into her own, she made no move to draw back. Serenity was right, she was afraid, but she had to be strong. She had to protect her friends from the men of Earth and their wicked ways.

As they passed the snoring guards, the princesses' giggles could be heard as it softly echoed in the halls. Lita had moved them from their post, as she was the muscle of the group, and this way they would not have to worry about stepping over or on anyone.

Everything was going according to plan, but a good plan is not without its setbacks, and Amy was mentally biting her nails as she waited for the first one to present itself, and shortly after that thought the first one did.

The five young ladies were in front of the door, and all were anxious to get inside. Amy stared at the large double doors in a dumb stupor. How could she have forgotten such an important item?

"Mina, Lita…when you two moved the guards…ah, did you happen to check their waists for their ring of keys?"

"There were not carrying any keys Ames," Lita spoke quietly; "we both checked and then checked twice more, there was nothing."

Amy massaged her temples gently, and in that moment, she looked exactly like her mother.

"Wait!" Serenity stepped to the front of the small gathering and kindly nudged her friend to the side. I have something that might work.

"You mean you have a key to the transport room?" Mina exclaimed loudly.

"Hush Mina! Yes and no, just give me a moment."

Serenity then proceeded to pluck a strand of her honey blonde hair from her head. Closing her eyes, a silver hue overtook her body, and she closed her hand over it. After a few moments the silver light disappeared and Serenity opened her beautiful blue orbs. Energy seemed fill and crackle in the air, but the girls eyes only rested on Serenity's still closed hand. Smiling Serenity opened her hand, and in her palm rested a small silver key, embellished with a crescent moon on one side.

"What on earth…?" Raye was at a loss for words, as they all were. Serenity had never shared this unique power with them.

"Where did you…?" Mina sputtered.

"How did you…?" Lita stuttered.

"I didn't know…you could do…that…" Amy murmured quietly.

"Don't tell anyone," Serenity replied with a sultry wink. She fit the key in the door and turned, and it swung open with relative ease.

0000000000

"This is it, Lita muttered, once we step through these doors and onto that transporter, there is no going back."

Each of them understood that Fate had something special in store for them, and that this journey, no matter how dangerous, was something they had to do. After Amy set the coordinates each of them bravely placed themselves onto their respective platforms. The five girls grasped hands and said a silent prayer, and each hoped that their mothers and their fathers and everyone else they loved would forgive them and understand.

The Silver Alliance was not meant to end so suddenly, it was only just beginning, and the girls, now spies from Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and the Moon were going to make sure that things stayed the way they were.

Earth would be in for a very rude awakening…

**AN: So did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Why am I starting another story when I still haven't finished my others? Don't hate me, I couldn't resist! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please feel free to include them in your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and as always, all important story information will be written her in my Author's Notes, so please read them. I love you guys!**

**You Rock!**

**Galaxystar **


	2. A Plea From A Friend

**Readers:**

**As of right now, all of my works and projects will be put on a temporary writing hiatus. Maybe I'll look at this tomorrow and be like "You moron, why did you do this, you need to write?" and maybe not. I just…I can't write during this time…my friend…one of my best friends is in the hospital, and has been for nearly three days. She took a full bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide because she felt that her life wasn't worth it, and I'm just broken. I don't feel like I can function, but if she can then I can and the doctors say that she will be fine. I feel like shit because I couldn't help her…I love her so much and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her…she wouldn't let me. It all happened so fast…less than three weeks not to mention I went to her birthday party at the Embassy Suite Hotel only days ago…I could see she wasn't happy but then again she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years…and it took her over the edge. My father told me…I wasn't even supposed to know, and I can't even see her. I just want to write something for her. I want to hug her and not let go for the rest of my life. I want to hug her and tell her I love her because I do! And I love her family and I can't even imagine what they're going through…I love them all. Even though I don't know you readers and fellow authors out there I do want to tell you something. Whenever you feel like no one cares about you know this: I Love You. I don't care what you look like, what music you listen to, your race, your religion, what kind of cereal you eat for breakfast… I love you and please don't ever stay silent while something's ripping at you inside, it hurts everyone and while it's so easy to say it (the effects of suicide) everyday or explain what a suicide attempt does to family and friends…you know nothing until you feel the hurt…until you experience it. Please, I beg of you…don't take your life away from this world. I've been in that black hole, a hole that's so dark and deep that you feel like you can't climb your way out of it…and so many times I've come close to letting it swallow me…but each time I pull myself out…I find an outlet and that's what I want you to do. Please don't think me silly…even an attempt, no matter how small, hurts everyone…and I'm hurting right now…I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting long overdue updates from me…I'm sorry. **

**Love Always,**

**Galaxystar**


End file.
